


Wall Maria

by sasageyowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasageyowrites/pseuds/sasageyowrites
Summary: It’s the final night before retaking Wall Maria. You and Levi have a conversation about the future should you both survive the Beast Titan.
Relationships: Levi/Reader
Kudos: 45





	Wall Maria

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded from my Tumblr sasageyowrites

Levi x reader

Disclaimer: I don’t own Attack on Titan I cry about it every night, jk. I don’t own you that’s super creepy (yes creepier then writing fanfics about a fictional character) and I don’t own the GIF below.

Warnings: angst, swearing, sexual references, violence etc

Please don’t repost

You lay panting beside Levi, his muscular arm wrapped around your slim shoulders as you lay cuddled against his firm warm chest, the white cotton bed sheets tangled around your naked bodies damp from the earlier rough and passionate intercourse that occurred. The candles dotted around the room flickering, your small pants the only sound that could be heard as you let yourself relax into the soft mattress Levi’s arm pulling you closer against him, your ear pressed against his pectoral so you could hear the hammering of his heart.

Your core and inner thighs ached from the rough activities from earlier, your head slightly light at the amount of pleasure you had endured, your body shaking slightly still remembering the feeling of your lover being inside you. Images of his tense body above your own as he worked you harder into the mattress and you shuddered at the memory in excitement. Levi was a rough lover but would whisper sweet nothings to you as he ploughed making sure to leave plenty of marks on your neck that were now beginning to form as purple bruises.

You let out a heavy sigh as you wrapped your arms around him, a small huff leaving his lips as you nuzzled into his neck, his own hands running gently along your back, his fingers getting tangled in your tangled locks of (y/h/c) hair. His breaths falling against your face as he pressed a soft kiss to your forehead before resting his sharp chin on your head, your legs entangled with each other as you lay there just holding one another, his heartbeat lulling you into a sense of calm.

Tomorrow was the big day. The retaking of Wall Maria and Shinganshina. After six years it was finally time to reclaim humanity’s territory and redeem yourselves, you and Levi were both very aware of the dangers you would be facing resulting in a passionate and steamy round of sex. You were both painfully aware of the possibility that it could be the last time you ever got to hold each other like the way you were now, the last time to say ‘I love you’, the last time to press lustful lips against each other. The last time to be alive.

Reiner and Bertholdt, the beast Titan. They were out there waiting for you and the Survey Corps. They were out there at that moment, like snakes waiting to strike.

The thought scared you. The thought that you had a huge chance of not coming home with him, you knew Levi would live, of course he would that was fact. A negative and condescending part of you knew that he had realised that himself and that his own hopes for you weren’t high. Maybe that was why he was being so attentive now, he was trying to savour everything about you before being sent of to your inevitable death.

You had seen so many of your military family die in the most horrific ways, you could still see their demise even behind closed eyes in the world of sleep. Late nights were spent with Levi running calming circles on your back holding you close as you wept having been waken from ugly nightmares of your own death or worse: his. It seemed that those nightmares might come true tomorrow, your mind inventing new ways in which you would perish. Perhaps by being eaten your bones crunching in the jaws of a Titan as you screamed for mercy from a wicked God, or maybe you would be knocked from your horse trampled by its hooves, or perhaps you would run into Bertholdt and Reiner and die by their hands. Anything was possible and as experienced as you were in the field anxiety still flooded your senses.

You bit your lip, your throat growing dry with tears at the thought of joining your fallen scouts. It wasn’t death that scared you, it was what would happen when you died. Would your friends be ok without you? What about Levi, how would he cope? You didn’t want to leave him in his own grief, he had already lost too much you didn’t want to add to his pain, you knew you would be destroyed if Levi ever bit the dust. You feared the worst for those you would leave behind.

You groaned slightly when you felt Levi pull away from you, cold hitting your chest where his warm body had once been. He moved so he now lay so he was facing you, his nose inches from your own his hand resting on your slim waist his other arm tucked under your torso. His steely grey eyes boring into your own (y/e/c) eyes, his pouty lips ever unsmiling as his ebony locks of hair rested over his forehead in messy directions. You stared back at him admiring his beauty, had he not been lying beside you, you would have never thought that humans as beautiful as him could ever exist. But they did. And he was yours.

“You’re usually a lot more talkative after sex,” Levi pointed out his eyes tracing over your face a glint of concern in his stormy orbs “you’re not worried about tomorrow are you?”

“I hate how well you can read me.” you grumbled pulling a pouty expression, Levi’s lips curling up in amusement at the expression on your face as you pulled the covers up over your face, hiding yourself from his sight.

You lay under the covers trying to hide the tears that were threatening to fall, you didn’t like Levi seeing you cry especially since you had so little to cry about compared to him. You bit your lip sniffling slightly as you pulled your tears back in, scolding yourself for being so weak your hands clutching the covers higher over your head. A shuffling came from Levi as he too joined you under the covers, the thin white material falling over his face slightly and you chuckled pulling it off so you could see him better.

“You think I’m weak.” you stated avoiding his eyes, you jumped slightly when he reached over and placed a warm hand on the side of your cheek, his thumb rubbing up and down soothingly.

“I think you’re a human who despite your experience is being tormented by a spell of pre battle nerves. It’s natural.” he answered his eyes soft as you closed your eyes nuzzling into his hand before moving towards him turning your back to him so he was the big spoon. His arm instinctively looped around your toned stomach pressing a kiss to the back of your shoulder, his lips lingering before resting his chin on your shoulder a content sigh leaving him, the covers still pulled over your heads.

“You’ll think I’m being stupid.” you whispered your fingers gently playing with his own.

“I think everyone is stupid.”

“Not helping.”

“Tsk. Sorry. Now tell me what’s wrong or do I have to get four eyes and eyebrows involved?” he partially teased and you snickered. Levi had always had a dry and peculiar sense of humour, it seemed it took an expert to separate insult from banter with him but you seemed to have mastered it often having to apologise on his behalf to any of the younger recruits who had cried at his jabs explaining his twisted sense of fun.

“I am worried about tomorrow. I’m worried I won’t come back with you. I’m worried I won’t be able to lie beside you like this again. I’m not as strong as you on the field Levi, the chances are stacked so high against all of us but I have this doubt in the back of my mind. This will be rough, and I don’t know if I’m strong enough to make it out the other side.”

You squeezed your eyes shut as another wave of tear jerking anxiety swept over you, Levi had remained silent beside you his hot breaths kissing your ear as he held you tight against him. You didn’t know what he would say. Maybe he would tell you were being irrational and that your skills would be enough for the events ahead, or maybe he would tell you that he would protect you to his last breath like he always had, or maybe he wouldn’t say anything at all, his mind silently agreeing with you. You figured anything he said would either ease your racing mind or completely destroy any confidence you may have had left. Levi loved you yes, but he was still a realist. You knew he wouldn’t sugar coat anything for your sake, he wouldn’t stand for any bullshitting.

“You’re right.” he answered, your eyes snapping open as you swung your face round to look at him your lip trembling slightly. Levi inhaled deeply before continuing “it will be rough, and your chances aren’t great ,no ones are, not even mine. That doesn’t mean that you are going to inevitably die. As shitty glasses said, the world operates on chance. So far you’ve survived every challenge thrown your way, whether it be skill or luck or even both, you have survived and you won’t die until you’re ready. Until the world says your time is up you will continue to fight even if on the brink of death your time isn’t up. You do your duty to humanity and if you die trying then that’s too damn unlucky. In other words: whatever happens, happens. (Y/n) there’s no point worrying about it. Just try to stay alive, that’s all you can do. Enjoy the time you have now.”

You knew his reasoning was right. It wasn’t in anyone’s control what happened. Whatever tomorrow had in store for you would be executed and you would either die or live, there was always chance for the unexplainable to happen. Your world was unpredictable and that meant anything was possible even you coming home unharmed. He was right though, whatever occurred tomorrow would occur. Worrying now wouldn’t change anything in the future. You would try to cheer up, if tonight was your night you wouldn’t spend it worrying, you would spend it enjoying the time you had now with Levi. But you needed to know he would be ok without you, if Levi was to come home without you he needed to be ok.

“But what about you?” you ask weakly silent tears finally slipping, sliding down your face and dripping into a small damp spot beneath you your long lashes blurring your vision as they caught the salty tears.

“What about me?”

“I don’t want to leave you Levi, I don’t want to hurt you anymore then you’ve already have been.”

“Tsk. Of course you’re the one that hypothetically dies and all you’re worried about me.” he seemed to pause, his heart melting slightly at the sight of you crying softly into the mattress your body curled in on itself shaking slightly trying to hide the sobs that threatened to escape. He sighed to himself , annoyed at his bluntness and his inability to comfort you the way you required. Sometimes he wondered why you chose to be with him, you deserved someone who could be sensitive with your feelings. His years in the underground hardened him and sometimes he forgot how to show his emotions to those he was vulnerable to.

He reached over his head to pull the covers off your heads the cold air hitting your face and you shivered slightly, Levi pulling you closer to his chest to try and warm you up better his arms wrapping tighter around you.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with myself.”

The breath hitched in your throat at his response the tears slowing as you processed his words. You hadn’t expected him to come so clean about his feelings, usually he would threaten or darkly taunt to convey his concern or emotions for others, maybe ruffle their hair or something but to be this open was rare for him. Maybe he realised the severity of what tonight could mean for both of you, time limited by the ticking clock to express how he truly felt.

“What?” you breathed.

“I said I wouldn’t know what to do myself if you died (y/n). After the death of Petra, Oluo, Eld and Gunther I only had you left. Ever since I’ve known you, you’ve been a stubborn little shit refusing to back down or give in, I admired that about you. You’re right I have lost people in my life and I think losing you would cut me deeper then anything else.” he inhaled deeply letting any emotions that threatened to draw tears roll over him refusing to join the pity party, instead he pressed a kiss to your hair nuzzling his nose deep into your thick locks of hair “that’s the whole damn truth. I fucking need you. But if you did leave me I would eventually forgive you, I would be fucked up for the longest time and I’m sure shitty glasses would be beside herself too. But we would learn to accept your sacrifice and honour you the way you deserve. I say all this shit now with confidence but you should know I will not get over you, ever. I’ll look back on this moment and wish I had said something kinder, maybe reassured you more but those words of reassurance you want to hear would have been lies. Does that make sense? I love you, I want you to remember that brat.”

A small chuckle left your lips at his pet name, your mood beginning to brighten at his very Levi words. You turned over sitting up, your bare chest crawling with goosebumps but you didn’t mind, Levi also sat up propping himself against the headboard his legs splayed open the sheets covering below his waist , his well built torso exposed to you.

You nestled inbetween his legs your back pressed into his chest, your body warming up as he pulled the covers over your own legs, once again wrapping his hands around you, your chills ebbing away as you sat with him beginning to let the stress escape from your body enjoying his hold on you. Casually, one of his fingers began twirling a loose strand of your hair that covered your large chest. You stayed like that for a while, just sat there close to each other playing with fingers and hair trying to revel in the moment of silent love, unspoken words of affection passing between you and him.

You wouldn’t spend any longer dwelling on the “what ifs”, you wanted to enjoy a final night where the world was outside closed doors and windows, all that mattered was the man you held in your heart.

“Levi.”

“Hmmm.” he lazily replies too engrossed in playing with your hair.

“If we make it out of this, I think we should start thinking about the future more. Like marriage and babies.” you paused nervously when you felt him tense against you, his breathing stopping for a second before he resumed playing with your hair “we’ve been dating for a few years now, and the truth is I can’t wait to settle down and maybe have a family with you.”

“You think I’m the best person to have a kid with?” he drawled and you laughed softly running a hand over his muscular thigh.

“Unless you want me to have one with Erwin.” you teased and Levi’s eyebrow twitched slightly a grunt of annoyance emitting from him “of course I want to have a kid with you, I know you always said you didn’t want to bring a kid into this world but I think it’s something we could do.”

“The world hasn’t gotten any better (y/n), would you really be prepared to bring a life into it?”

In all truth you and Levi had spoken about the possibility of starting a family, it was a subject Levi had tried to avoid for a while but you had eventually cornered him into the debate. He was quick to put across his distaste for babies and young children, they were messy and time consuming not only that but he didn’t see the world fit enough for him to bring his own child into which you understood. You yourself were not too concerned if you had a baby or not, the idea of pregnancy did scare you slightly, the weight gain and morning sickness not to mention the exhaustion that came with being a mother. So it was agreed that children were off the table. But after some time with Levi and seeing families on your journeys outside the HQ, it had begun to sway your opinion. Being exposed to the relationships between the children and their parents, witnessing a mother clutching her new born while the father dotingly watched made you begin to fantasise about you, Levi and your own hypothetical baby. You would never force Levi into having a baby he didn’t want that was wrong, but that didn’t mean you wouldn’t stop wanting one.

When you had spoken about it with Hange, she had said it was logical to move on from Levi if you wanted different things from life. But you loved Levi more then the idea of children so you had stayed with him, but now with the threat of death looming above you more then ever, it made you realise how short life was in your line of work and that you needed to let him know how you felt about babies and bringing his into the world.

“I think I can do anything so long as you’re by my side,” you answered, your lovers eyes widened glancing down at you, his mouth open slightly in adored shock. If he was being honest the talk of babies scared him, he couldn’t see himself being a father the world had never shown him what a father could be, but he wouldn’t deprive you of a child if you felt you were ready. Deep down he knew he wanted one, he wanted to let himself be happier especially with you, but he was concerned he would do his child wrong and that scared him more then anything.

“Petra always said she saw us having a family.” Levi finally said, you nodded softly the mention of your friend making you slip into a momentary sadness.

“I remember.” you answered giggling at the memory of Petra conjuring the idea of what your life with Levi wouid end up like, your fingers softly tracing the outline of his hand, he watched you patiently as you continued your action “I remember them teasing us about it when you were still trying to court me, school yard taunts really but still embarrassing. I remember Oluo and Gunther deciding who got to babysit first and who got to be best man at the wedding.”

Levi scoffed. It wasn’t a mean scoff, it was a scoff of amusement at his friends antics. He could completely believe those two idiots fawning over the idea of their captain and squad mate eventually tying the knot and raising kids. Levi himself had had brief conversations with his old squad about making right choices in his relationship with you in the beginning of it all, his expertise in battle not helping at all when it came to you. He was saddened that they weren’t here now to be apart of each milestone in your relationship, his family wa once again torn when his squad members had died by the hands of Annie Leonhart. He was thankful the world hasn’t taken you yet.

“Boy or a girl?” he asked softly resting his cheek against the nape of your neck, your eyes widened as a flurry of butterflies soared through your stomach.

“For real? You want a baby?”

“I only asked if you wanted a boy or a girl dumbass.” he drawled and you snickered a grin spreading over your face, a small smile on his own.

“I don’t mind. If it’s healthy I couldn’t care less, but I suppose I would want a boy. He’d look just like you I think, with my eyes.” you chewed on your lip thinking about your future son, imaging his soft cries and chubby cheeks, a mop of black hair on his head your smile widening at the thought of Levi in a chair asleep by the fire with your son in his arms “the crib could go beside our bed. Oh, the baby can have lessons in combat with Erwin and science with Hange when it’s old enough. We can get it those gorgeous blankets from that market in Wall Sina, it’s expensive but I’m sure we can manage. I can see our kid swinging on ODM gear between us, of course their gonna be clumsy like it’s mother but it will have all the wonders of its father and we can tuck it into bed at night and tell it stories of our adventures outside the walls and kiss it’s forehead, we can even teach it hand to hand combat and how to ride one of our horses…”

You trailed off slightly looking up to see Levi staring down at you in his arms, you were concerned that you had freaked him out with your over excitement.

In truth Levi was amazed at the life you had created for him, it was one that upon hearing he now wanted. He wanted all those things you had said and more. He could vision you, a small baby in your arms as you rocked it to sleep coping to it, himself standing in a corner watching the greatest things in his life before him. He knew the baby would have all your best qualities and even the bad ones, sure the baby would be part of him too but he wanted another part of you to live on this world with him. He could already feel himself begin to love your imaginary brat and it shook him slightly, in a really good way.

“What about you?” you asked sheepishly “Boy or girl?”

“Tsk, they’re both as annoying as each other.” he answered and you elbowed him causing him to grunt, he sighed ruffling your hair gently “ a girl.”

“Really?” you asked honestly surprised at his answer, he nodded.

“I don’t care to explain all the reasons why, I suppose the main one being that all the men in my family have been fuck ups.”

“You’re not a fuck up.”

“I’m not a blessing either.”

“Well that’s just not true.”

Before he could reply you reached a finger up pressing it against his soft lips stopping him from further critiquing himself, he gently bit it causing you to recoil and smack his arm playfully. A hum of amusement left his body and he gently pulled your head round to press his lips against your own, your hand reaching up to run through his hair pulling it slightly as his own hands ran softly over your torso and chest, a low moan escaping your lips as he massaged your breast, his other hand sliding over your thigh your lips locked in a gentle kiss before pulling away, resting your forehead against his own. Your heart racing in your chest as he pulled loose hair behind your ear.

“I love you Levi.” you whispered as he pressed butterfly kisses to your shoulder your fingers rubbing through his spikey undercut “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

His light kisses stopped, his lips hovering over your shoulder his breathing tickling you slightly. He gently moved you from inbetween his legs and slipped out under the covers pulling his black trousers on buckling up his belt, you watched him curiously from your position on the bed wrapping the covers over your cold body.

You watched as your boyfriend walked to the bedroom door opening it and slipping into his office, you felt a tug in your stomach at the though of having done something wrong maybe you had scared him? No. He had been unphased when talking about children, he wouldn’t be scared by the idea of marriage. You sighed flopping into the pillow resting your arm over your eyes, the sheets creasing over your athletic body, your hair fanning around the pillow as you waited for Levi to return.

A few minutes later you felt the bed beside you dip from extra weight and you moved your arm from your eyes to see Levi sat on the bed beside you, a silver ring in his fingers a small orange gem positioned in the middle carved into a beautiful sphere. A gasp left your lungs as you sat up, staring at the ring in disbelief, Levi could only look at you in adoration as your eyes glinted with emotion his heart tugging in his chest at the look of excitement written across your face.

“Levi…what?” you breathed locking eyes with him, his face expressionless his hair falling into his eyes hiding their owners intent.

“This was my mother’s. Kenny wanted to trade it for food back in the underground but I refused. I’m glad I kept it.” he stated simply taking your hand in his own “you should know I intend to marry you (y/n) (y/l/n). I intend to raise brats with you and wake up beside you for the rest of my life. If we live tomorrow this ring is a symbol of my promise to you, to remind ourselves that despite the shit in this damn world, I love you.”

You didn’t say anything as he slid the ring onto your ring finger, the simple yet elegant piece of jewellery glinting proudly on your finger, the topaz a dancing fire in the candle light. You launched yourself into his arms, your lips crashing into his which he happily accepted, his hands running down your back as your arms wrapped around his neck. He gently lowered you into the pillows your hand running down his firm chest to grip the material of his trousers as you continued to kiss the captain.

Any worries you had previously had in your mind has evaporated, the man you loved securing your unease the future looking less foggy and more clear. You could see in your minds eye the life you had planned, the wedding, the baby, your days raising your family and continuing to fight for humanity. You would live, you would survive to have the future you desired the days only filled with happiness and bliss.

You would get to stay with Levi and make him the happiest he had ever been.

You would give him the world.

…

Levi sat on his knees in the bloodstained field of Trost, the reclaimed Wall Maria looming behind him to conceal the abandoned town of Shinganshina where the colossal titan had once stood. The sea of bodies human and horse surrounded him, their scarlet blood dying the grass beneath his knees staining the white fabric of his breeches pink, he didn’t seem to care though the wind softly whipping his ebony hair across his eyes causing the grass around him to ripple, his silver irises glistening with tears as they rolled down his blood smeared cheeks his body shaking as strained sobs wracked his body. The world quiet as if mourning the fallen soldiers , the sky cast into calm orange and purples some birds soaring high above despite the discord below. Levi’s comrades who had survived the battle stood watching from afar, their own tears falling at the losses, at the sight of their captain broken before them. Hange sobbing into her hands and the others wailed their agony into the sky or fell to the earth overcome with grief.

In Levi’s arms clutched to his chest was a body.

On her hand was a ring, the amber stone upon it glinting in the setting sunlight as the captain wept silently over her.


End file.
